Playing a Dangerous Game
by The-dead-girl's-kiss
Summary: Set in GoF,Browyn Williams  17  grassed Draco up, so Lucius is appaled and decides that she needs to learn how to show her superiors respect. M for a reason Masochistic coupling, is con, abuse and lemons.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately HP doesn't belong to me and I am making no money from this. Takes part at the end of the GOF. Inspired by the song by Florence and the machine "a kiss with a fist" (Don't worry not a songfic though)

**Warning: This stories contains lemons, abuse, planned non-consensual (actually consensual), masochists, light Bondage and generally isn't a fluffy bunny fic. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

As Bronwyn packed up her stuff, she sighed remembering how eventful her last year had been. Hogwarts had held host to the tri-wizard tournament which to say the least was not a complete success, due to the murder of one of the champions (Ceddric Diggory), an attack on the other (Fluer Delacour), the impiros of the third (Victor Krum) and the kidnapping of and attempted murder of the last (Harry Potter). Oh an a tiny hic-up involving bringing back the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

She heard someone enter her room, assuming that it was just one of the other girls from her dorm, Bronwyn continued with her packing. She was humming softly far away in her own little world. Suddenly she felt strong arms push her against the far wall. She hissed at the contact with the wall. In the corner of her eye she saw an ebony wand pressed against her cheek decorated an ivory snakehead.

"Mister Malfoy" She growled angrily. She could guess why he was here she had told Professor Dumbledore of his son's night time activities with the other young girls landing him in some serious trouble.

"Miss Williams" He sneered "Who would think a dirty little half-blood such as your self would snitch on your superiors" With that she let out a cackle.

"Mister Malfoy, I assure you I am not dirty as you so presume," He scoffed at this "My father is a squib not a muggle"

"Oh yes forgive me, daughter of a squib and a whore" He sneered sarcastically.

"My mother was not a whore!" She yelled. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"I thought you would have learnt better than to contradict your superiors" He sneered dangerously.

"You are not my sup-" he cut her of there by giving her a sharp hard smack, drawing blood. Her eyes where full of fire. She slowly lifted her tongue out of her mouth and curled it round to taste the blood. His eyes widened at this, he had hit women many times in his life but none had **ever **done that.

"You hit me once, I'll hit you back" she said softly as she smacked him equally hard drawing a lot of blood as her rings caught his cheek. Lucius Malfoy was so shocked he let his grip loosen on her just enough for her to slip out of his grip.

"You little bitch" He growled at her. His hand wiping away the blood. His eye where now alight with fire, the game was well and truly on now and they both knew it. She took a few steps back. Frantically she Acioed her comfy armchair in between them. She growled at her.

"No wands little girl, you want a fight so we'll fight fair." He growled clearly loving every second of this. Before she could protest he quickly disarmed her and pocketed the wand.

"Fair?" She asked quietly, she knew she was on thin ice here and she didn't want to push him to far **yet.**

"Fair." He agreed quickly and pocketed his own wand. But before she could strike him again he pushed the chair into her expecting to hear a crack, but Bronwyn was quite nimble and jumped out of the way, almost. Her left leg caught the arm of the chair and it hit her hard breaking the skin. She hissed in pain and fell to the floor. He walked over to her and roughly grabbed her leg. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from gasping in pain.

"Its not broken" He muttered sounding rather disappointed. He quickly dipped his long thin finger into the wound. This time she could not help it she cried out fighting the tears that where running down her face. The next thing Malfoy was up against the opposite wall, having being kicked off her at quite a force, a smirk all over his pale face.

"I'm glad you have some fight. It makes it more exciting don't you think?" He asked her his pale blue eyes meeting her dark green orbs.

"Defiantly." She replied quite seductively, he was quite surprised at her tone he had expected her to be disgusted with him, to throw a tantrum not to allow all of his masochistic nature to fly over her shoulder. He brought the blood covered finger to his lips sucking her blood of. Her eyes widened at this. He walked over to her a dangerous yet lustful look in his eyes. _Shit! _she thought _I think I can safely say that so long as this man is any where near me I am not safe. But I don't think I want him to stop, gods no he is… skilled at this. _And because Bronwyn was so immersed in thought she did not notice Lucius coming right over to her a glass in his hand. He walked up so close that their bodies where pressed right next to each other, breathing the same air. He broke the glass on the wall. He then bent down and picked up the biggest shard he could find. He placed it up against her thought.

"Enjoying this Miss Williams?" He purred pressing it hard against her but not enough to break her skin.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Most definatly" she then preceded to lick the blood from his cheek, causing a low groan to leave his thin lips. When the blood was gone from his cheek she stopped and moved her head away her eyes filled with lustful anger. He pulled the shard down and cut strait down the middle of her shirt. But the shard also cut through her bra and left a thin cut oozing with juice red liquid. He pushed her clothes off her curvy body. He placed his lips just underneath hers, and kissed and licked his way down the thin cut.

"Ohhh" she gasped. Causing him to stop she was about to protest when he covered her mouth with his. His kisses where not gentle and soft though nor where they unpleasant; they where dominating and hard but completely hot. Her hands ran through his slick hair while their tongues battled for dominance. Breaking for air she looked at him and he looked at her both of them had the same question on their minds _Would he/she let me go further? _

Bronwyn hesitantly pushed his outer robe of his tall form, to expose a black shirt and pants, that made him look positively albino. She bent down to the floor and grabbed a glass shard, seeing the questioning look in his gaze

"Turn about is fair play" she whispered and proceeded to cut his shirt open exposing his slender torso but it was not lacking in muscle. She quickly threw the shirt to the floor adding to the destruction they had caused to her once pristine head room.

Before she could touch his chest he roughly grabbed her arse and lifted her over to the bed he threw her down on it knocking the wind out of her. He took her momentary silence and stillness to remove their shoes, and rip of her tidy black skirt leaving it completely ruined and leaving her in nothing but her socks and a pair of tiny white knickers.

"Really now that is a surprise." he sneered

"What that I am more human than you, or just more." He slapped her arm but she seamed unfazed by that.

"No." He corrected then added sarcastically "That girl's like you wear white knickers"

"Hmm and all bets are running on what colour yours are" she quipped sarcastically

"Well take you bets, I warn you you'll regret it if you go wrong" he sneered threat lacing every syllable

"Hmm black or green I wonder?" she asked sarcastically

"Wrong!" He sneered triumphantly.

"Prove it" she sneered tone matching his perfectly. So he did he pulled his trousers off to revel.. Nothing. He was going commando. Her eyebrows raised and she unconsciously licked her lips at this sight.

"Hmm how to make to pay?" He sneered. She actually looked quite worried as his face showed that he had come to a conclusion.

"Close your eyes" He demanded but she didn't "Why Miss Williams anyone would think you don't trust me!"

"I don't"

"Good! Then you know what I'll do if you don't close your eyes" finally after a few minutes she decided that she didn't really have anything to lose and so rather begrudgingly she closed her eyes. She hear a small click and she looked up to see her hands hand-cuffed to the bed.

"is that all?" she asked

"No" he chuckled darkly "That is so you don't resist" Her face spelled fear and although she did not know it this was what, over everything else in the world, turned him on, sure he liked a bit of pain and blood but fear to him was just beautiful, lust, happiness or whatever you could buy but you could never buy fear.

He preceded to take the glass shard and cut her knickers off, surprised by the wetness he found there, sure she had flirted with him and enjoyed his kisses but this was different normally women hated the abuse he loved to give them.

"You want me to?" He asked

"Yes" she said sounding completely confused "You mean, you thought…" He eyes widening and her voice fading at the thought that this man had wanted to rape her for punishment.

"You are just to delicious" He said lightly kissing her lips and proceeding to kiss down the cut to her breasts. He placed the left nipple in his mouth suckling greedily like a starved baby, circling his tongue around it and nipping it lightly. He had never seen a woman react as freely as her, she moaned and gasped at his actions. As he roughly massaged the right breast. As his mouth left her bosom she sighed slightly from lack of contact with him. Seeing no more need for foreplay he position himself at her entrance and was a about to thrust in when he gasped. Her eyes fell upon him to see what had go wrong.

"You are a virgin!" he demanded

"Yes"

"Are you sure that you want to?" although he sounded genuinely worried for her he was more concerned about the damage he could do to the Malfoy name by beating a girl and then proceeding to take her virginity, the prophet would have a field day with that kind of information.

"I'd rather lose it with you than someone else" she answered truthfully. He cocked an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Well first of your experienced so I don't have to worry about you doing it wrong. And second it is going to hurt the first time and I rather do it with someone who gives me pleasure with pain." He seamed satisfied enough with this answer to cut her off there and plunge straight into her. She bit her lip so not to scream with pain her hymen ripped and boy could she feel it. She could feel all her muscles stretching and adjusting to accommodate him. As he trust into her the pain was becoming less and less.

"So wet and tight" He hissed

"So, so ,so big" She moaned

"Do you like me hurting you?" He hissed. She nodded in confirmation.

"Harder!" she begged, He chuckled but complied. She felt so full and satisfied, she felt her orgasm start to come over her, she flung her head back and arched her back.

"Don't!" he ordered "Don't cum yet witch" her green orbs filled with restraint as she fought to control her body. He thrust a few more times hitting her G-spot .

"Please!" She begged

"You may cum" He sneered relishing every second if this girls obedience. As she came her body spazmed and her muscle tightened. She drew her fingernails down Mr Malfoy's back drawing blood and raking into him. He groaned in pain and pleasure as he too started to cum, shooting hot jets of seamen inside her groaning in pleasure. He withdrew going soft again, he sorted his dishevelled hair and started to put his clothes back on. He turned around to face Bronwyn stood directly behind him hand outstretched.

"My wand" She demanded. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her, continuing to put his shirt back on not meeting her eyes. She quickly cast the contraceptive charm, the cleansing charm and the clothing charm. Before he knew it she was stood there as good as if she had spent her time having a long bath, except that her cut cheek was still bleeding slightly as was her throat a bit but she was not concerned with that, right now she was wondering what Mr Malfoy planned to do next. He tipped his head politely yet coldly to her and she returned it.

"Until we meet again Miss Williams."

"Mr Malfoy" she returned, shocked at the sudden formalities. He walked out the door of her room before she could finish answering the question he had asked her an hour ago, _"Are you sure that you want to?"_

"_And third I think I love you" She whispered to no one knowing he was already long gone. Leaving her in the dilapidated room covered in blood and hungry for him._


End file.
